Trouble
by Pink Powerpuff Blossom
Summary: When the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs start to go out all chaos breaks lose.Will they keep going out? Or break up to save the rest of the world?Is there another way out?WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?
1. Chapter 1

Hey,hey,hey people this is my very first story on fanfiction and i want to have you guys opinion on it,flames are accepted,and also compliments are always welcome guys tell me if I should continue or not in your reviews. So now on with the story.(P.S:all thoughts are in slanted letters.)

Bubbles(POV)

"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY NECKLACE"! I ask shouting to Blossom. "Bubbles im in the room you don't have to yell sheesh,besides your already wearing it". She replies back. Sorry i'm just so excited for this date._Well a date...with a Rowdyruff.I know I know were susposed to hate them and vice versa but we all got over it.(_**FLASHBACK)**_It all started 3 months ago.I was at the mall shopping for a pair of shoes for Buttercup in Footlocker for our 17__th__ birthday that was next week.I saw these really cute green nike air jordans that was ecspecially in Buttercup's were all black with a grassy green check on the side and were white and lime green on the bottom with lime green shoe one problem I couldn't reach 5'4 has its benefits sometimes,but not this time they were a good foot from my height,so I decided to ask this tall blonde haired guy that was at least 6'5."Excuse me sir can yo-BOOMER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!I say been 11 years since we've seen them and then all of the sudd-"Wait aren't you Bubbles from the Powerpuff girls?he asks."Y-yes".I say blushing a dark red around my cheeks."Aww wittle Bwabbles is getting embarwessed".talking in a googoo gaga type of hes just lucky he is cute with his Footlocker uniform."So how has your day been"he asks giving me the shoes and walking with me to the cash register."It was fine". I say back going back to my regular skin tone watching him bag the shoes."So im guessing these are for mmm Buttercup?"he asks curious."Yea,how did you know?"I ask back."Because neither you or Blossom looks good in green and the last choice was Buttercup"."Oh".I say grabbing the bag with shoes."Well see you later".I say turning around to leave." Wait".he says."Yea what did you want".I say back."So um wouldyouliketogoonadatesomet ime".he says super fast my superhearing couldn't pick up."What"I ask him trying to get a better understanding by leaning in."I said would you like to go on a date with me sometime".he says turning bright BOOMER JOJO REALLY ASKING ME OUT OMGEEEE.I ALWAYS WANTED THIS TO you know in a more romantic way than inside Footlocker by their cash register."So is that a yes or no".he asks still I didn't say anything I say"OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TOO".I say back my eyes opening wider with a large smile on my face."Thank you so much".he says while looking up putting his hands together."So how about eightish maybe tomorrow". I say."Great ".he says back."Ok i'll see you tomorrow,have a great day at work".I say walking out of the store after seeing him nod to me._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps im back with a new chapter and i want to give a special thanks to Different Is Better for being the first reviewer and that I will update for every 5 reviews of this story I just want to know if you guys like my story that's im gonna shut up while you guys read the story.P.S:the same as last time slanted words are their flashbacks and chapter 1 and 2 ties together.

Blossom(POV)

I hate to admit it but I think I fell for my counterpart Brick,the red/orange haired,red eyed leader of the Rowdyruff you know how hard it is to write a history project while having that one of his dazzling,charming smirks glued to your in the right lighting his teeth seem to sparkle.I know I know were enemies and all but I just can't hate after that day.**(FLASHBACK)**_ "Now tell me again why you have to get ready 6 hours before you have to go?"I ask Bubbles. "Because I want everything to be perfect for Me and Boomer's date duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"She says in a mocking voice."Oooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy yyy"I say still not sure."I'm going to the .BYE."I said grabbing my books that needed to be turned in."BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY NECKLACE! She yells I thinking that I left."Bubbles i'm right here you don't have to yell,sheesh and besides your already wearing it.I reply rolling my eyes before leaving off to the library.I check the time it's 2:12 before flying pink streak following me close behind as dodge lampposts,poles,and electric wires every where(thats what I get for living in the city).Finally,I arrive to the library in only 4 mins walking into the front doors to the libarians desk.I hand her my overdue books then walk off to the bookshelves to look for a book on research topics for my history project.I find a book and begin to read while walking until I fall on my butt bumping into someone.I see a hand but ignore it by getting up my self and begin to apologize."I am so sorry abou-BRICK"I say in a yell/whisper finally looking up into his eyes."Hello Blossom"he says casually with cheer in his voice.I get into my fighting stance saying"What do you want Brick""I don't want to fight you ok"he says.I wonder why not."I got over it"he says like he read my mind.I guess being away for 11 years really changes a person."So hows it been"he says breaking the silence."Crime has been really slow,your brother has been dating my sist-""Who Boomer,yeah I already know he came into the house one day saying"I gotta date with Bubbles I gotta date with Bubbles".he says in a mimicking voice."And then thats when me and Butch said we had feelings for you and Buttercup".he says finishing."Hahah-wait did you just say you had feelings for me".I say with hope in my eyes and voice wth a serious tone too."Yea don't pick on me 'bout it pinky"he says."What is there to pick on you about"I say about to confess to."ILikeyoutoo"I say superfastand under my breath."Did you say you like me back"he says with a smile which is really cute all I've ever seen was his smirk."Yes I did say I like you".I say looking into his red eyes while he looks into somehow get closer and closer to eachother until __**BAM!**__ We hit our foreheads together trying to both blush a deep crimsion(AN:MY FAV COLOR RED!) at the almost romantic scene."Ummm do you want to go to the movies tomorrow or something so we can um redo that or at least try to".he says blusing with an unsure smile on his face."Sure I would love too".I say with a huge smile on my both walk up to the libarians desk to check out our books.I leave first waving to him goodbye with another huge smile on my waves back mirroring I see why Bubbles wanted to get ready so early for her date anyways I GOTTA DATE WITH BRICK I GOTTA DATE WITH BRICK.I in my head while floating up getting ready to fly.I quickly check my watch seeing that it's 4:33,I fly off leaving my pink trail behind me._

_(AN:to let you guys know the parts when the girls meet the boys won't be very long)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again im here with the next chapter hopefully I get more reviews on my to be a burden but can you guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I would update more often and im thinking of making a oneshot too tell me in your reviews if I on with the story.

Buttercup(POV)

"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY NECKLACE"! Bubbles ask shouting to Blossom. "Bubbles im in the room you don't have to yell sheesh,besides your already wearing it". She replies back as I roll my eyes.I will never understand her."Buttercup im going to the library i'll be back around maybe 4"Blossom says before closing the door."Yeah whatever"I say not caring.I guess i'll go to the skatepark I don't want to get caught up with Bubbles and her babbling about one of her dates.I run into my room and grab my skateboard using my superspeed to pass by Bubbles room and back leaving my green streak behind as I go out the front door.

I finally arrive at the skate park and meet up with my budd Mitch Mitchelson,we've been friends forever since we first went to school.I walk up to him saying"What up Mitch"."Sup BC"he says back."I think dat dude ova dere broke ya record on da halfpipe". he says pointing to a dude on the halfpipe with black and green shades on doing a triple flip landing perfectly."WHAT THE FUCK MAN I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT"I say in disbelief turning red from anger."Well not anymore"he says while looking at him."HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKER"I shout towards him as he lands another flip then looks at me pointing a finger to himself mouthing me."YEA YOU BITCH"I say marching up to him him."What did I do to you?"he asks looking confused."WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WALKING INTO MY PARK TRYIN TA SHOWOFF AN SHIT"I shout at him."LOOK LIL BITCH YOU BETTA STOP SHOUTIN AT ME LIKE DAT CUZ I AIN'T DO NOTHIN TO YA ASS"he says in an irratated voice."Alright enough of the chit chat you againist me majority rule wins if I win you get ta steppin and neva bring ya ass back OR if you win you can do whatever you want".I say making a deal with him."Ok I want date with you feisty mama"he says smirking moving his eyebrows sticking his tounge out."Yea right in your dreams hahaha"I say chuckling walking to the is gonna be so easy I say in my head smirking to my looks very familiar too.

I start with a triple turn flipping 3x then landing back I skate into the air doing a backflip then move then while still in the air I do poses before I walk away I hear people say"That was so cool I bet she's gonna win"and "BC BC BC"I smirk as I walk away with confedence to stand aside and watch him go to the starts with a front flip into the air,then goes back up he does a 360"OOOOOOO'' ''AAAAAAAA'' the others he goes in the air does a triple spin a backflip landing on his hand and begins to smirk.

~_In her thoughts~_

_WAIT KNOW ONE CAN DO THAT WITHOUT SUPER no regular human can do that without super 's kinda weird how he looks so familiar though- WAIT A MINUTE.I KNEW I RECGONIZED THAT SMIRK IT'S BUTCH JOJO THE ROWDYRUFF BOY UUUGHHHH HE JUST UUUUGGGHHH HE CHEATED AND USED HIS SUPER CAN I BE SO SLOW AND NOT NOTICE THAT I mentally slap my forehead.I think Bubbles is rubbing off on me aaahhhhhhhhhh I don't want to be ditzy and slow(AN:No offence to Bubble fans by the way)._

_''_Well a deals a deal Buttercup"._he says he actually knew who I my gosh I feel so stupid."S_o you knew who I was but didn't say anything"_._I say with a knowing look._"_Didn't know you were that slow_"._he says back smiling_."_So we still going on that date right_"._he says hope everywhere in his voice_."_Yea you lucky I had an off day or I beat you so bad ."Great were going to da me here tomorrow at 8 so I can take you".he says."Yea whateves your just lucky your cute"I say not realizing wait I said. "Did you just say I was cute''he says smirking.''No I didn't".I say panicking my eyes moving around alot."Yea you did".he says that smirk appearing back on his face."FUCK YOU BASTARD"I say turning red in the face."I would gladly love too with you actually".he says a perverted smile on his face as he sizes me up and down."Yea I wouldn't mind".he says smiling."UUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH SHUT UP"I say turning even redder."Ok Ok i'll so see you tomorrow".he says giving up."Yea and you better get those sick twisted thoughts out your head before tomorrow"I say before flying off leaving my green streak behind taking my skateboard with me.


End file.
